Nina, Nina Martin
by axelgirl360
Summary: My first fan fiction ever! so excited I had a dream about this so here it goes... Rated T because I'm extremely paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Nina, Nina Martin

Prologue/Summary

Hi my name is Nina Martin. I'm 21 years old and living in London, England. My life was quite a tragedy. My parents passed when I was only seven and I lived with my Gran until she died 3 years ago. Now I'm a college girl living on my own in a cruel world. Because of my own losses I can't stand to see people experiencing loss. So, whenever I see someone upset over a loss I will do anything and everything to help them. Even if it means facing my past love life.  
Chapter 1  
Nina's POV  
I was walking down to my favorite coffee shop in London when I saw a middle-aged woman crying and stumbling through the crowd of people walking on the sidewalk. Being the person I am I walked over to help the woman. I carefully grabbed her by the arm and walked her over to the closest bench. "Excuse me ma'am are you alright?" I asked the woman. She looked straight into my eyes and gave me a watery fake smile, "My husband died," she said simply then looked down and began to sob. I couldn't stand for it, she had lost someone so close to her and nobody else was willing to help her. "Do you have any family? Would you like me to call them for you?" I asked the poor woman. She told me that she had a son but that he was at work and she didn't want to bother him. "I think this is big enough of a deal for you to call your son," I somewhat scolded the woman. She gave me the number, I dialed, and handed her the phone. "Fabian?" the woman asked the person on the other line. The sound of the name made me wince. Fabian was the name of my first love in High School, we would do everything together but one day he realized that he was in live with Joy Mercer, my worst enemy. I left the school after that not able to look at his face any longer. I shoved away the awful memory and focused on the conversation the woman was having with her son. "Thank You dear, Ill see you soon," she said then hung up the phone. I simply smiled at her and waited for her son to come get her.  
30 minuets later  
Finally the black SUV showed up and a black haired boy about my age stepped out of the car. He seemed to be crying. His eyes were very teary and the were red and bloodshot. " Come on Mother we should get going," he said not noticing me being there. I got up and started to walk away leaving to woman to be with her son. "Wait," the woman exclaimed, "I never got your name, dearie." I was surprised, the woman seemed to want to know me (that was a first) "Nina, Nina Martin," I said then walked away leaving a shocked 21 year old boy behind me.


	2. I just saw the love of my life

Chapter 2

Fabians POV  
I couldn't believe my eyes Nina Martin was right in front of me being as stunning as ever. I must of looked so ridiculous just standing there staring, but I had just seen the love if my life after 5 years which felt more like forever. I always thought that Joy and I were meant to be together, but then I learned how psychotic she is and I dumped her. I know it sounds a bit harsh but she was CRAZY. Well back to the point, since I was just standing there looking all weird I had let Nina walk away without even talking to her. Maybe she didn't know who I was or she was angry at me for breaking up with her? Well no matter, I was not going to let Nina leave again. I'm determined to get her back and keep her forever.

Sorry that its so short I just wanted to get this chapter over with :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own House if Anubis

I hope you all enjoy this Chapter. This may be a 6-10 chapter story. But before I begin who thinks that Nina should play Hard to Get?

Well here goes nothing... Chapter 3

Nina's POV

"WOW, I'm an idiot!" I thought to myself. I had just walked away from Fabian Rutter the only man I have EVER loved I just walked away didn't even say hello. The boy probably thinks I'm not interested anymore or playing hard to get. I decided that I was going to go find him again. When I was with Mrs. Rutter on the bench she told me that Fabian goes to the Blue Bird Cafe (Not a real place) every day at 12:47 (lolz so exact). So, I went to the cafe to see my love once again and never let him go unless he doesn't want me.  
On the way to the Cafe I ran into someone unexpected, Joy. She was wearing a super short, tight, leather pink dress with a super high orange heels. "OMG Nina it's been WAY too long, what are you doing here?" her tone changed in the middle of her sentence and I became a bit nervous. "Um... I was just going in to see Fabian I bumped into him yesterday and I kinda wanted to see him again." Right after saying that I realized that I had made a HUGE mistake. Her face turned red and she was fuming. "I forbid you from seeing Fabian he belongs with me not some Uncle Sam," she threatened. " Ok I'll go away," I said as I walked into the Cafe. She kept on walking into an Abercrombie store where the clothes would barely fit her.  
I looked around the 50's themed Cafe for Fabian, but couldn't see anyone that resembled him. Then I saw a tired looking man with papers all over his table and a laptop with too many tabs open. He turned around as his food came and I saw the face of my High School sweetheart. I nervously walked over and tried to keep the same cool I had the time before. " Hi, I believe that we've met," I said in a confident tone. He looked up at me with bloodshot eyes and they widened. " N-Nina." was all he could say.  
Fabian's POV  
"N-Nina" was the only thing that could come out of my mouth. she seemed so confident and I looked like Alfie after a horror movie. I just stared at her blankly and she shifted her weight uncomfortably. " W-What are y-you doing here N-Nina?" I stuttered through my question. They don't call me Stutter Rutter for nothing you know. " I live here," she said plainly. " In the Cafe!" I exclaimed sarcastically. She giggled a little then say down. " Do you want sorting out all these papers?" She was so kind even though I broke her heart for Joy. Then somebody unexpected and uninvited came in and sat down next to me.

Well that took long enough lolz. Who do you think sat next to Fabian? Will Nina run away from him again? the questions are endless

I will post again after 3 reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amber's POV  
OMA I walked into the Cafe to meet up with Alfie and I saw Nina and Fabian sitting together so I just had to run over and sit with them cuz we all know that Nina and Fabian can't start up Fabina without help meaning me. So I sat down next to Fabian and smiled at Nina. They looked pretty surprised to see me since we all haven't talked in like five years. "So..." Nina said awkwardly she looked a bit uncomfortable. "Oh come on Nina we were best friends 5 years ago and now your acting like you have no idea who I am!" I yelled because she was acting like a completely different person. She was bewildered by my outburst. Fabian stared at me with blood-shot eyes they gave me chills. he looked miserable. Alfie walked in after a few silent minuets and I walked away from my two old Sibuna friends. I looked at them one more time to see Fabians head down and Nina holding his hand comforting him. Did Fabina happen? I quickly took out one if my business cards and went to place it on their table. "Please stay in touch, I miss you guys." Then I walked away to be with my wonderful boyfriend Alfie. I wonder why he wanted to meet me here?

Sorry it's so short everyone I didn't know what else to write in this Chapter but ill write a longer one next time. So, Why was Nina comforting Fabian? What does Alfie want to ask Amber? What will Joy do next? Ahhh! so many question ill post another chapter after 4 comments.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

sorry haven't posted in Forever!

Fabian's POV

After Amber left our table I asked Nina if she had seen anyone from the house she told me about her run in with Joy and I instantly felt responsible. Her being Nina she held my hand and comforted me and said how it wasn't my fault when I knew it was. Amber came back and I tensed only to see that she placed a pink card on the table. She walked over to a slightly bearded Alfie and they sat down at a table across the room. I gave my full attention back to

Nina and she said, "Is it just a coincidence that I see all the Anubis people at the same time after not seeing them for five years?" She was cute when she was confused. I really wanted to tell her how I felt about her but I didn't know anything about her anymore. "So... Nina do you have a boyfriend?" really Fabian you just had to ask her that you seem so desperate stupid stupid stupid. "oh well I just found out that he was cheating on me so ya I guess I'm single. " My eyes grew wide hearing her say that. She blinked away tears threatening to fall down her face. I wanted to cross the booth and just hold her but I pushed away the urge. I looked over at the door and saw Joy walk in. I pulled Nina under the table to hide from the monster. I quickly decided to place my lips on Nina's.


End file.
